The Saiyan Hunter
by RE Vegeta
Summary: A bounty hunter, Yoshin Mez has been sent to earth to hunt down and kill the remaining saiyans. Now the Z fighters will have to prepare for the fight of their lives.(after majin buu saga and before GT)R
1. Chapter 1 ,Certain death for a saiyan pr...

For Additional information on Yoshin Mez (and picture) and DBZ characters go to   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR YOSHIN MEZ.  
  
Pitch black darkness, all around. Vegeta ran blindly through the forest, the branches slapping across his face. His leg was bleeding severely and he had to hobble to manage a futile jog. Moaning, he clutched his aching limb and ran on. He was going to die. He had never felt so alive and powerful! Kakorot and him side by side, two saiyan warriors against a foe that seemed invincible. But Vegeta would have fought on till the glorious end. Was it glorious though? Hmmm. His mind nagged. Some saiyan prince you shaped up to be. The creature had almost been defeated, it's life force slipping away. Vegeta could feel victory already, except he was mistaken. No. His mind replayed the trajic horrific scene over and over again. Vegeta! Goku's screams as the serpent blew him to smithereens with an all consuming blast. NO! He couldn't think about that, all that mattered now was surviving, staying alive to fight another day. If only my power wasn't so low, I could just fly myself away. He panted and moaned again when he met a fork in the trees. Which way leads out? He turned left on impulse and he felt doom wash over him in a great wave as the form could be heard racing behind him in hot pursuit. Dead end! He started to hack his way through the branches and massive trunks. He was Vegeta! The saiyan prince! Nothing would stand in his way to victory! He slowed and fell to his knees gasping. If I make it out of this I'll never be the way I was again. WHEN, he corrected himself. Trees fell and parted way as the creature approached, sword in hand. It said something that the prince could not understand. Vegeta spat at him, " Do your worst you monster, you'll regret it!" Yoshin Mez smiled and swung his sword. 


	2. chapter 2,a saiyan's strength

Chapter 2  
  
I'd again like to say that I, RE Vegeta, do not own any of these characters except for Yoshin Mez. Thank You. R&R please.  
  
"AAAHHH!", Vegeta screamed. An orange warm glow was upon his face and he laid back down in satisfaction. Just a dream, he thought. He was glad his wife Bulma hadn't awoke, she'd have just given him pity. "Pity's for the weak", he whispered looking around his room. He turned to look over at the source of the orange light. The three star dragonball, he grinned. Years ago he wished nothing more but to obtain them, become immortal with Nappa. He grimaced, Nappa may have been a bad guy, but Vegeta had been even worse back in the past. It was not the right thing to do, slaughter Nappa, but it was too late now. Now things were different from then. I have felt things never felt by a saiyan before, except Kakorot, he thought. He winced again thinking about the big idiot he had grown to respect. Respect, love, compassion, all of these things were still new to him. Especially friendship, a friendship to the Z fighters. Even to Goku. "But now it's too late" ,he whispered. It had been three days since that "exciting" run through the forest. Luckily Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien had shown off and scared the weakened new evil off. Majin Buu had been defeated, everyone wished back, and then they had a picnic. A grand picnic with stacks of sandwiches and puddings everywhere. Goku almost ate fifteen sandwiches, Vegeta thought with a smile. Then Goku had sensed a telepathic message from Dende that something was terrorizing the Dead-Tree forest screaming the name Kakorot. Goku and he had flown off to investigate it and.. "We never had a chance." He sighed and got up from bed, carefully moving in the dark so as not to wake up his wife and sleeping son. He pulled on some pants and a muscle shirt and stepped into Dr. Brief's new advanced training dome. "Select amount of gravity", it cheerfully chimed. Vegeta grinned as he punched in 1,000,000. He trained silently for four hrs. against the flying robots and land tanks. Then Bulma was awakened from her sleep by the screams of pain. Bulma ran to her husband as Trunks began to wake. 


	3. Chapter 3: A hunters mission

Chapter 3 Note:I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Except for Lance and Yoshin Mez. "Snoring. Snoring. Always snoring," 18 moaned. FINE I'M UP, she thought. "Time to take a look at the world today." She smiled. Android 18 loved the news. Ever since Bulma had introduced it to her she couldn't get enough of hearing about the rest of the world. It helped her clear her mind for her daily activities. At least they aren't my daily commands, she thought bitterly. She looked over at her snoring husband and was forced to smile again. Such a silly little man, who she loved dearly. She knew he'd do anything for her, and she thought of their daughter Maaron, who was only 4. I'm a human again. I'm finally free at last, and she got up with the thought of her brothers dancing in her head. All the destruction we used to cause 17, all the havoc we wreaked, all the people we killed. And the big guy 16, as nice as anyone, and as tough as Goku. Yes, she had come a long way from then and she turned on the television. She scowled as an aerobics instructor appeared kicking her legs. "Looks like Master Roshi has been using our cable again as another loud snore broke her from her thoughts. THAT'S IT she thought grabbing the telephone. She dialed her own number and watched with glee as Krillin fell out of bed and scrambled over to the phone. "Hello?" he asked sleepily. 18 tried not to laugh, "Morning honey," she said brightly. "Oh", Krillin frowned, " Hello dear. Where are you at so early, you'd better not be shopping, my credit card's at it's max," he warned. "You'd better get dressed Krillin, you don't want to miss the party, your party." Peeking around the corner she could see Krillin gape, " Oh yeah, I forgot it was my birthday!" " Why don't you look in the kitchen, I have a big surprise for you," she teased playfully. Krillin said goodbye and looked in the kitchen just as 18 slipped back into the bedroom. "Hmm.." Krillin muttered, "I don't see anything". Krillin walked back into his room and opened his closet to get dressed, and 18 jumped out and yelled, " Happy Birthday!" He fell back gasping as 18 pulled him up and into her arms. Krillin smiled as he sang in his head, " Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- the sword swung the second time and the deer's neck finally cracked, and Yoshin Mez was rewarded with the sound of breaking bones. The deer made a final kick, and then fell dead. Yoshin Mez walked toward his little cave with the corpse over his shoulder as he thought about the fighter from four days ago. He was very strong, Mez thought as he laid the carcass on top of the dead dog. So many victims, so little time. But he was careless and almost defeated by him. It won't happen again, Mez thought. You would have been dead if it weren't for your friends. "I'll get you Vegeta," Yoshin Mez said grinning, exposing rows of jagged teeth glowing crimson in the sunlight. He knew where the Saiyans all were, but he had to raise his strength, store it for the battle with the quick one. The quick one, I don't know how you survived Mez thought. His blast was perfect, aim and all, yet the quick one telleported away at the last second. Very clever maneuver, I'll have to learn it. Yoshin was an Acolyte bounty hunter, one of the best. His orders were clear, eliminate all of the saiyans living on earth. He had taken care of the strongest, taking Gohan by surprise. He froze, his two tails twitching as a man started to make his way toward the cave. "Here boy, you dumb dog!" he yelled, clearly intoxicated. He was armed with a puny firearm. "What the earthlings call a shotgun." The man staggered into Mez's range and he quickly ran behind him. The man whirled to face his attacker, but Mez was too fast for him. He used on of his tails and swiftly grabbed the shotgun, while pummeling the man with his clawed fists. The man screamed and put up his arms to ward off Mez, but he just sneered, firing the shotgun into the man's gut. Yoshin smiled cruelly as the man's stomach started to bleed massively, and he hitched in breath through cooling bloody lips. He finished him off with a quick stab through the neck with his other tail. He grinned again, that cold heartless grin as he stood up. " IT'S TOO EASY," he laughed. He cackled to himself as the sun rose higher, his eye burning with hate and fury. Yoshin Mez was going to enjoy earth, he was going to like it a lot. He walked back into his cave dragging the body along with his tails. 


	4. Chapter 4,Ascending to th Next Level

Chapter 4 I do not own any of the DragonballZ characters (The flash's are flashbacks) "Daddy!" Gohan shouted with joy as he ran to his father. Goku smiled, "Come here Gohan!" Gohan laughed then tripped on a rock. (Flash) "Goku are you babysitting?" "He's mine," Goku said proudly. Master Roshi fell down stunned, "Goku, you have a son?" "I can't believe it, Gohan's playing paper, rock, scissors with a crab," Goku thinks while laughing.(Flash) "Hey dad!", Gohan called. Goku looked in wonder at how tall and strong his son had become since he was gone in heaven.(Flash) "AAAAhhhh", Gohan's screams as he gets slammed into the ground by Majin Buu.(Flash) "He's really swinging that sword!", Goku thinks as Gohan swings the Z sword like it were a stick.(Flash) Gohan grinning at him, "So dad, What's it like being a super saiyan 3?"(Flash) The screams of pain as Goku flies to help his son.(Flash) Gohan's dead unseeing eyes staring up at Goku.(Flash) (Flash) "Gohan!!!", Goku screamed in the white light. "I'm dead again, I'm in heaven. Any minute now I'm going to be awoken by King Kai. Any minute now," Goku thought. "Goku?" Dende's voice amidst a whirl of thoughts and other voices spinning in his head. Dende's reassuring voice, "Eat this Goku, it's a sensu bean, quickly." "Someone's putting something in my mouth, I should eat it," Goku thinks. Then the other voices were gone, and he could see Dende and Mr. Popo bending over him. Goku winced as he sat up. "I remember where I am now, I'm at the lookout," he stated. Dende smiled, "Yes, that's right, how do you feel?" "We'll see," Goku said starting to stand up. "AAAhh," he yelled, his knees buckling. "What's wrong with my legs Dende? And where's Vegeta?" "Vegeta's alive Goku," Mr. Popo said, "But you're not in very good condition." Dende turned angry, "Hush Popo!" "I'm sorry Master!" Popo shrunk back. "Hey, what's going on?" Goku looked puzzled. "I don't feel too bad, in fact I feel pretty good." Dende lowered his head, while Popo walked out of the room so they could talk alone. "Goku," he started. "What?" Goku asked again. "Well, do you know who it was who you battled against?" Goku shook his head. "It was Yoshin Mez, a most feared bounty hunter that has never been defeated. He was presumed dead because of his age, but I know you can still live after 400 years." Goku's jaw dropped, "400 years! I was almost killed by a 400 year old bounty hunter?" "Please Goku listen to me," Dende continued. "From the knowledge that Kami has passed on to me, The blast he hit you with was the venomous viper ball. It may sound silly, and a bit dramatic, but it's deadly to anyone it touches except for the attacker. You're dying Goku, even at this very moment, and there's nothing I can do for you." Goku just replied, "But Dende, I've died before, I'm not afraid of it. And besides, no matter how strong this Mez guy is Vegeta and Gotenks could beat him for sure!" Dende shook his head. "How do you know this though Goku? Would you risk their lives on a hunch? The world needs you Goku. Vegeta was almost slain without you, and think of Gohan!" Goku's face hardened. "How long do I have." "2 days," Dende said grimacing. Goku sighed. He missed Gohan. He missed Chi-Chi, Krillin, Bulma, even Vegeta. Why did they have to attack Mez so blindly? Why didn't they make some kind of plan? "Gohan," Goku thought. He suddenly realized why. Hate, a fury never felt before. Even fighting Majin Buu and Frieza he hadn't felt that much anger. Videl had mentioned dinner after a long day of training, just for fun. Gohan had gone to the stream to catch some fish. Sunny day, chirping birds, nothing to suspect danger. Except for Iccuris, who wouldn't come out of his house. Now I know why, it seems only animals can sense his power level, that'' why the forest was so silent! Gohan at the stream, the blast's heard over the hill. "I wasn't fast enough!" The sky turning red and Gohan's screams of pain! "You should have been there to protect him!" The stream's water turned red from the blood of his son. "You can get revenge!" The mark of a serpent on the ground. "You can get revenge!" "AAAAAAAAhhhhh!!!!!", Goku screamed in anguish holding his head. The walls around him cracked as Goku ascended to super saiyan . Dende was thrown back through the door just as Popo returned. Super Saiyan 3. "Revenge," Goku screamed as his hair turned back to a golden orange glow. The air itself was flung up into the sky and the room exploded as Goku ascended to the highest level of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 5! Goku stood there in rage as his body crackled with energy. His palms emitted a purple light and Goku shot a Super Kamehameha into the air. He pulled in huge gasps of air while he closed his hands into fists. The lookout was falling to pieces, Goku's hair was flowing longer, and longer, down to his ankles. "Revenge!!!!!!", he bellowed, then he fell to his knees, his hair returning to it's usual black, super saiyan 5 lost. He fell on his face thinking only of Gohan and training. "Gohan, King Kai," then he fell into a tortured sleep as Mr. Popo got to work surveying the damage. 


	5. Chapter 5:Yoshin Mez has plans

Chapter 5  
  
Do not own any of the DBZ characters!  
  
The building went dark, and at 1:00, his paperwork was finally finished. Lance Darkeye, flight expert, and ex-Vietnam fighter pilot was exhausted. His little business had "flown" to incredible heights in the last few years, and everyone "seemed" to want a cheap plane ride. His little plane, The Rippin' Red, he had owned for ten years, and he gave people rides for almost nothing. Yet they always "seem" to tip me a lot, he thought. Yeah a lot of things "seem" to be going good, except the profit of course.  
  
"Another wasted day", he had flown three people to Mexico, and they paid him fifty dollars! "Talk about your cheapskates," he muttered in the dark. He walked over to his plane, checking it for damage. As he checked, he once again stared at the red logo. The two R's had to mean something. That's how he made up the name The Rippin' Red.  
  
He rubbed his chin and looked at it some more, and wait? What was that written on the side? Very small, never noticed it before. Lance bent down until his nose touched the cold metal. "General Blue," he read aloud. "Hmm.." must have been the last owner. He sighed, oh well; it was time to go home. Not for the first time he thought of his life. All he had was his plane, and the company. Well, Blue's plane.  
  
Lance started walking to his rusty old Lincoln. It had been his grandmothers, and he didn't have the heart to sell it. He used it to get to his nice, fancy home. "Yeah keep dreaming Lance, "He muttered. He lived in a run down cabin out in the Dead Tree forest, ands he was working very hard to get a new house. Just once he'd like to come home to a warm house with dinner on the table. His kids would be running around in the freshly mowed back yard, while his lovely wife gives him a foot massage. He jerked, Where did that come from? "Foot massage?" he chuckled shaking his head.  
  
But hell, I'd take all that anyday.He quickly got into his car and locked the doors. It wasn't safe to be outside late at night, not with the murderer still on the loose. "Poor Jack," he sighed starting the car. Jack had been a lumberjack who worked for Lance.  
  
Every Sunday he'd bring some firewood to his hut and they'd sit on the back porch with a beer. But last Sunday he didn't come over, so he took the beers to drink at Jack's house. Knowing Jack he was asleep, sick, or already drunk. "Well you and Bub were gone," he said fighting back tears. He had gone home after calling Bub's name for awhile, but the dog wasn't coming. The next day the body was found face down in the stream, two days dead. His neck had been torn off, and not a drop of blood was left in the body. He looked up, and realized he'd already made it home. According to the clock, he had been thinking about Jack for the past twenty minutes.  
  
Can't lose it like that Lance, he thought with rage. What if I'd have gone off into a tree huh? He was shaking as he ran into the house, and not because of the cold air. Locking the door behind him, he wished it would just all end. He didn't want to go on this way. No family, no friends, no money, no anything! On top of it all was Jack's body disappearing from the Morgue!  
  
He started to sob and crossed his arms, well; I'll just have to find some way to change my life if I hate it so much. Suicide's out, Lance disbelieved in it greatly.  
  
The shadows began to move, merge into a whole.  
  
Maybe a second job? "That could work," he said sadly as he rocked back and forth. I'm becoming unstable!  
  
Two tails emerged from the dark shadow; approaching Lance's huddled form.  
  
"I need a new home too," he said strongly, pounding his fist into his palm. He would not be pushed down in life!  
  
Mez grinned as he took shape, He had found "his" home all right.  
  
Lance stammered on to himself, "Besides, the whole county knows me, trusts me! I could always go to them for advice."  
  
He approached the depressed man and poised his tail ready to strike.  
  
"I'm hungry, it's dinner time, "He thought in unison with Yoshin Mez as the tail entered the man's back and started to feed.  
  
He grinned, flicking his purple hair out of his yellow eyes with a green clawed hand. This was the perfect specimen, good house too. With this human being trusted within the community, and obviously linked to the Red Ribbon Army, yes there were possibilities. Yoshin Mez laid his sword on the mantle and switched on the television. This is one earth object he had grown quite fond of. 


	6. Saiyan Pride Lost

Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta awoke with the sun in his eyes. He did not blink; he was one with the sun. He was one with the earth, ever since he had acquired the spirit bomb technique; he always felt the earth's presence, and all things that effect it. Except for evil beings such as Mez, he couldn't even sense its power level. The sun was one thing as strong and powerful as him, and he respected it. Getting up from bed, he heard voices in the kitchen. He scratched himself lazily and let out a roaring yawn.  
  
He splashed some cold water on his face and stepped into the kitchen to see who was there. Suddenly over twenty eyes were upon him and their mouths were all laughing. Vegeta sneered, "What are you all laughing about?"  
  
He then realized they were laughing at his nakedness. Oolong was snorting with laughter as Bulma gaped, blushing at them all seeing her husband naked. She jumped in front of him and spread out her arms.  
  
"Go get dressed," she hissed. Vegeta only pushed past her and over to the cupboard, passing a stunned Chi-Chi. He stretched out his arms and grabbed a bag of pop-tarts from the cabinet and started to walk slowly back into his room.  
  
Chi-Chi hooded her eyes and muttered to herself. Vegeta turned and smirked, "What's the matter woman, like what you see?"  
  
Bulma playfully smacked him on the back, trying to push him into the bedroom. At the sight of Bulma trying to move him, and Vegeta not budging, everyone laughed louder.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and put some work out clothes on. Back in the kitchen everyone's laughter had started to die down. Krillin smiled, "He was blushing!"  
  
18 looked amazed, "I've never seen him blush before." She uncovered Marron's eyes and folded her arms.  
  
Gotenks was rolling on the floor laughing, and Tien's three eyes were lowered. "That was very embarrassing."  
  
"Oh lighten up Tien," Chautziou laughed, "It was funny." Videl was shaking her head in silence. She wasn't in the mood for laughing. She still missed Gohan.  
  
Then Vegeta walked back into the room, and everyone quieted down. "If being nude in my own home is considered a crime, then you can all just leave," he snapped.  
  
Ox King broke up the subject by announcing why everyone was there. "Everyone knows it's Krillin's Birthday, so lets all wish him happiness for another year!"  
  
Everyone shouted Happy Birthday, and he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh gee guys, thanks a lot. But I really wish Goku were here." At this everyone nodded and Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Yamcha grinned. "I've got some things for everyone, they're from Goku."  
  
Chi-Chi frowned, "Really? I didn't know you had some of Goku's things." She tapped her foot in anticipation. "Well, what are they?" she smiled.  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "Oh just a few of his favorite things." Vegeta looked around and spotted Gotenks on the floor.  
  
He jumped up and pointed at them, "Boys! Unfuse right now!" Gotenks slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Why Vegeta?" He looked really disappointed, and Vegeta almost gave in when he remembered Mez.  
  
"No, you need every bit of strength you have. Mez knows where we live, and he could attack at any time."  
  
At this Gotenks gaped, "Ok dad! Yes sir!" There was a loud pop and Goten and Trunks stood there laughing. "That was great," Goten cheered.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agreed.  
  
Bulma sat by Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. You're too cautious hon, they're kids. And our kids like to fuse."  
  
Vegeta scowled and threw her off of him. "That thing is not my son," he bellowed pointing at Goten. Bulma could sense the tenseness in the air and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Look Vegeta, Ox King brought you a gift."  
  
Vegeta smiled at Ox King politely, "Hello Ox King."  
  
Ox King Cheerfully put out his hand to shake and laughed, "Hiya Vegeta!" Vegeta did not shake it. He put his hand in his pocket, trying to not look foolish for his handshake being turned down. He pulled out a wrapped cylinder and showed it to Vegeta.  
  
"Well lets see then," Vegeta asked calmly, but not without interest.  
  
As Ox King unwrapped he said, "this was Goku's old weapon, he left it to you." What was revealed was a small red pole.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, "What is it?"  
  
Piccolo cut in with amazement. "It's Goku's old power pole, this thing is one of a kind. When you say power pole extend, it will grow to any size you wish. I'm afraid it's no use to you, but it's the thought that counts I guess."  
  
"Kakorot wanted to give me this? Well if it's the thought that counts I'll accept it then." He took the pole with distaste and set it down on the table. He thought, Why would Kakorot give this to me? He then picked it up, changing his mind, he didn't want anything from Kakorot!  
  
Vegeta picked it up and tossed it back to him. "I have no use for such a silly thing, perhaps Krillin would like it."  
  
Yamcha sighed, "When he gave me this note, he told me you'd do something like this, just read the note.  
  
Picking up the note, Vegeta read it twice with disbelief. Kakorot had thought of him as an ally, a friend? Ox King started to pass out the other gifts to people.  
  
Note-----  
  
If you're reading this, then I am gone. It's been fun guys, but I've got some junk to get rid of right now. Chi, I love you, and I'll see you when fate brings us back together.  
  
Gohan-hang tough, you're going to be the greatest fighter ever, I know you can do it son.  
  
Krillin-We've been friends our whole lives, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I'll see you later.  
  
Vegeta- I know we've had our differences, but I'm sure you see that we've become good friends over the years. I'll miss you, and when I see you again, we can finally have our fight.  
  
Goten-Though you haven't known me very long, I'll always love you. I'm trusting you to take care of your mother.  
  
I leave you-  
  
Master Roshi-cable television, thank you master for everything  
  
Tien-my four star dragonball, keep it safe old friend.  
  
Chautziou- my favorite books  
  
Vegeta-my prized possession, my old power pole  
  
Yamcha-Lucky pendant  
  
Krillin-my best fishing rod(knew you'd want it bud)  
  
Piccolo-My indestructible chopsticks  
  
Chi-Chi-my eternal love  
  
The not went on, but Vegeta quit after that. He quietly picked the power pole back up and bowed his head. "It is an honor Kakarot, thank you." He walked out side to get some fresh air and gaped at what he saw. A cloud was sitting in front of him with scrawled letters on it.  
  
It was the same cloud that he had arrived on when Vegeta first met him. "The Nimbus," he recalled. On the piece of paper were six letters. VEGETA.  
  
He smiled and got on as Master Roshi whooped inside, "Cable Television!" 


	7. delete me

CHAPTER 1  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR YOSHIN MEZ.  
  
Pitch black darkness, all around. Vegeta ran blindly through the forest, the branches slapping across his face. His leg was bleeding severely and he had to hobble to manage a futile jog. Moaning, he clutched his aching limb and ran on. He was going to die. He had never felt so alive and powerful! Kakorot and him side by side, two saiyan warriors against a foe that seemed invincible. But Vegeta would have fought on till the glorious end. Was it glorious though? Hmmm. His mind nagged. Some saiyan prince you shaped up to be. The creature had almost been defeated, it's life force slipping away. Vegeta could feel victory already, except he was mistaken. No. His mind replayed the trajic horrific scene over and over again. Vegeta! Goku's screams as the serpent blew him to smithereens with an all consuming blast. NO! He couldn't think about that, all that mattered now was surviving, staying alive to fight another day. If only my power wasn't so low, I could just fly myself away. He panted and moaned again when he met a fork in the trees. Which way leads out? He turned left on impulse and he felt doom wash over him in a great wave as the form could be heard racing behind him in hot pursuit. Dead end! He started to hack his way through the branches and massive trunks. He was Vegeta! The saiyan prince! Nothing would stand in his way to victory! He slowed and fell to his knees gasping. If I make it out of this I'll never be the way I was again. WHEN, he corrected himself. Trees fell and parted way as the creature approached, sword in hand. It said something that the prince could not understand. Vegeta spat at him, " Do your worst you monster, you'll regret it!" Yoshin Mez smiled and swung his sword. 


End file.
